List of characters in Sabrina
This is the place where fans of the original story project 'Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka' can find out all about the many fascinating characters, so here is a list of some of the most famous and important citizens that live there: Sabrina - A young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes from the United States, who was wears glasses, a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of sandals. Sabrina was born in New Jersey, but now lives in Tennessee, and she is very kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, loving, willing to make friends with anyone, and would never harm them. Recently, Sabrina finally achieved her goal and met Adam in person for the first ever time. He was a really nice guy that she had met online and she knows that he is just as kind and caring offline. However, Sabrina's meeting with Adam in person had given her more than she had bargained for: the two friends had been warped into a magical land named Kaluka which features anthropormorphic animals, fruits, shapes, and objects. Adam - A young man with brown hair and blue eyes from the United Kingdom, who wears a yellow t-shirt with a Brainiac logo on it, white shorts, and a pair of sandals. Adam is very kind, friendly, polite, caring to everyone he meets, and likes to have fun. Goop - A yak-type creature known as a 'gaboonie', and is their leader. Goop has always loved listening to his father's stories of adventure while growing up, and had always dreamed of becoming the leader one day. At the yearly leader ceremony, the annual tradition is to choose a leader based on their loyalty and trustworthiness and the one who is chosen to lead gets to wear a fez as a symbol of their leadership. The leaders are also required to go out on patrol daily to find if the Metallic Dynasty is plotting to overthrow the land of Kaluka and the Skyienian palace. This means that Goop works extremely hard to fight for the safety of his herd and try to protect them from danger. His closest friend outside of the gaboonie herd is Art the raccoon. Yanpookie - A female gaboonie who is Goop's girlfriend. They have known each other since they were children, and were engaged to be married through a pre-arranged marriage, even though the two gaboonies disliked each other at first. As they got older, they started to fall in love with each other. Art - A mischivious, but kind and caring raccoon who is very intelligent. Art is an extremely close friend of Goop, and the two met when Art was scouting for food to bring home to his family during a very harsh winter one year. The storm was so bad that the raccoon had become completely lost and was unable to find his way back to his tree stump, but luckily Goop had been out patroling on that day. He came across the raccoon and asked him why he was out in this storm, so Art explained his story to the gaboonie, and Goop felt terrible for Art. So, Goop offered Art to help him search for more food, and they did just that. After the food hunt was over, Goop returned Art safely back to his tree stump where his family was overjoyed to see him. The raccoons were very thankful to Goop for bringing Art home safely, while Art felt very grateful to the gaboonie and now felt like he owed his life to him. Art and Goop have been inseperable ever since then, and they ocassionally cross paths when Goop is out on patrol. Art can predict when something bad will happen, so he comes up with a plan on how to escape from the situation. Art is in a relationship with a squirrel named Gum. Gum - A slightly clumsy, but well-meaning squirrel who is always eager to go on an adventure with her friends. Gum is known for her ability to somersault from tree branch to tree branch, since she has been well-trained in gymnastics from the time she was very young. She met Art when she accidently fell off of a tree branch while doing her somersault routine, and Art was working in his family's garden a few years back. Art was gathering vegatables, when suddenly he heard the sound of someone screaming and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a squirrel falling to the ground. He quickly set down his basket of vegatables, and held out his arms and caught her just in time. Gum was very thankful to Art for saving her, and then he asked her if she was okay and she told him that she was fine. She explained to him that she was practicing a gymnastic routine, when she accidently rolled to the edge of the branch and fell off. Art told her be very careful next time, and so she agreed that she would not try to get so close to the edge next time. Ever since then, Gum has become an expert gymnast who has learned from her mistakes and can glide gracefully from branch to branch when she's not somersaulting. Gum loves Art very much and would do anything for him. Patch - He is a badger that lives in Kaluka Forest. Patch can be crabby, grumpy and depressed at times, however he used to be fun, happy, cheerful, so Adam and Sabrina do what they can to cheer him up. Boomer- He is a fox that lives in Kaluka Forest. He wanders the forest to make sure everything is fine and aids the needy. Apple - An apple, who is fun, cheerful and bubbly, and as a result, she is likeable by everybody. However, she despises Banana and Durian because of their betrayal to Kaluka. Apple lives in the same tree where Art and Gum make their homes. Cinnamon - A cinnamon stick who is just as fun and happy as Apple is. He is also her best friend as well, who she calls her "bezzie mate". King Rainbow - A rainbow who is a very kind-hearted and wise ruler, who is greatly respected by his subjects, and will do anything to help them out when they are in trouble. King Rainbow is especially fond of both Sabrina and Adam. Queen Heart - A heart who had chosen Sabrina and Adam to help the Kalukians fight against the Metallic Dynasty, due to their similar personalities. Queen Heart always wants to believe the best in people, because they are pure of heart. Prince Starlow - A star who is the son of King Rainbow and Queen Heart and the brother of Princess Starina. Prince Starlow is very kind-hearted and especially fond of both Sabrina and Adam. He wears a cape that was given to him by his father. Princess Starina - A star who is the daughter of King Rainbow and Queen Heart and the sister of Prince Starlow. Princess Starina always wants to believe the best in people, and she thinks that Sabrina and Adam are pure of heart. She wears a dress that was given to her by her mother. Peach - A peach who is the royal guard of the Skyienian palace. Peach is a long-time friend of King Rainbow, they have known each other since they were children. He enjoys his job as the palace guard, even though sometimes he tends to daydream at times. Peach is in love with Queen Heart's assistant, Cherry. He just wants to try and gather up courage to tell her, because he actually fears that she will reject him. He has no idea that she loves him as much as he loves her. Cherry - A cherry who is Queen Heart's assistant. Cherry became the assistant to the queen after the previous assistant, Banana, had betrayed the king and queen because she was tired of living by their rules. She is a very hard worker, enjoys working for her employers, and will do anything that they ask her to do for them. Cherry has a very strong romantic interest in Peach, but, she has no idea that he cares for her deeper than she thinks. Lemon and Lime - A lemon and a lime who are twin brothers and who are both mischief makers who like to do naughty things. Although they may play pranks on people, they may be quite helpful. Strawberry - A strawberry who is vain and loves to think she is beautiful. Despite her vanity however, she is actually very generous. Passion Fruit - A passion fruit who is curious and loves adventures, but she is sometimes rather quiet but enjoys meeting new friends. Pineapple - A pineapple who has a surfer accent and is a bit comical, he lives on the tropical beach near the Kalukian Ocean. Aquesio - A rain drop, who is the king of the Seaweed Kingdom and lives in the Great Kalukian Ocean in the middle of a tropical beach. Piano - A piano who is very friendly and trustworthy. He loves to play beautiful music to entertain travelers. Piano is Harp's husband. Drum - A drum who can't stop dancing to fast beats in background music. He is known for being a bit hyper and easily excited. Trumpet - A trumpet who is cheerful, kind-hearted, and friendly. She is always eager to meet and greet people. Saxophone - A saxophone who always says or does something to remove Trombone's doubts and fears about strangers. Saxophone considers Trombone to be his best friend, despite their opposite pernalities. Trombone - A trombone who is friendly, but gets nervous very easily when he sees strangers because he thinks they might be Metallic Dynasty members. Saxophone is always there to support and reassure him. Harp - A harp who is beautiful, has a lovely singing voice, and she has won several singing contests as a result of this. Harp is Piano's wife. Violin - A violin who is pretty, hard-working, and honest. She is the tour guide of Musical-Land. Electric Guitar - An electric guitar who wants to prove to his friends that it is possible to use the power of rock n' roll to defeat the Metallic Dynasty. Giggle Garden fairies - They are little fairies that live in Giggle Garden. They only speak and understand the kalukian language. Symphonia - A beautiful fairy, who resides in the Giggle Garden. She has long red hair that comes down to her waist, ice blue eyes, and soft rosy lips. She is very kind-hearted, cheerful, friendly, and loving, but if you try to harm her in any way, she can deal out extremely harsh punishments with her magic. Sasha - A young woman who resembles Sabrina, and wears a gold t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and a pair of sandals, but does not wear glasses. Sasha was born and raised in Michigan. She is a bossy and impatient kidnapper, thief, and would-be killer who is sad, depressed, cold-hearted, hot-tempered, cruel, sadistic, cynical, stubborn, extremely unfriendly, only cares about herself, greatly overreacts in anger if she doesn't get her own way, explodes at every little thing that goes wrong, is comically violent in nature, and enjoys hurting and bullying others for no reason, just to laugh at them. When she was a child, Sasha was very happy, kind-hearted, caring, friendly, polite, loving, willing to make friends with anyone, and would never harm them. Her parents are very loving and she was the apple of their eyes and the darling of the town. It appeared as though nothing could change that, but as she grew older, Sasha rebelled more and more against her parents because couldn't stand all their rules and so she left to live her own life. At the age of 9, she ended up falling into the wrong crowd, playing hooky from school, and shoplifting. Her parents were not amused and started to lay down the law with her by starting to take away all privileges and grounding her, but she fought them rebelling against their wishes and demands and snuck out and would do what she wanted. Alan - A young man that resembles Adam, but with messy grey hair and hazel eyes, who wears a green t-shirt that says 'Muck Muck', grey pants, and black shoes. Like Adam, Alan also comes from the United Kingdom. Alan is a rude, selfish, obnoxious, snobbish, and abusive bully who takes great pleasure in tormenting Adam. Superbot - A robot that acts as a lookout for the Metallic Dynasty. Valentina - A heart-shaped robot that was given to Prince Starlow and Princess Starina as a birthday gift from their parents. Banana - A banana who was once the assistant to Queen Heart, until she tried to conquer the queen's throne. In Adam VS The Apocalypse, she was defeated when Sabrina transformed into Fuchsia Heart and started spinning around and threw lots of miniature hearts, which annoyed her like flies and distorted her vision and then locked up in Skyienian dungeons as punishment. Durian also has this punishment. Durian - A durian who is known for his terrible smell, spiky body, and malicious aggressive personality. In Adam VS The Apocalypse, he was defeated when Adam transformed into Yellow Fire and flew while he treated Durian like a football and it made him bowl over Banana, then he and Banana get locked up in Skyienian dungeons as punishment. The Nuts, Bolts, and Washers - They are the henchmen/guards of the Metallic Dynasty. Cogrush - A cog who is strong and fast. He loves to destroy anything in his path. He likes to crush his foes and any object such as a tree or a building. Cavalwar - A suit of armour brought to life by Metallina. He was created to destroy Adam and Sabrina and help the Metallic Dynasty expand their empire. His attacks are slow but very devastating. Metallina - A metal ball who can shoot psychic beams out of her eyes and has the ability to see the future, but she always twists the scene before her for her own uses. In Adam VS The Apocalypse, she was defeated for good when Fuchsia Heart used the power of love on her and sent to the scrapyard. Metallix - A sheet of metal who wants to overthrow the land of Kaluka and the Skyienian palace, because he wants to expand both of these into a part of the Metallic Dynasty. In Adam VS The Apocalypse, he was defeated for good when Yellow Fire used his intense heat and flames to melt him. Category:Lists Category:Kaluka